totalwrestlingannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
"Dare-Devil" David Snow
Total Wrestling Annhiliation(2008-2009) 'T.W.A Debut; Extreme Champion' Debuted under the name “The” Risk Taker, he was put into different matches against varies matches. On his first match he faced Superbacon in a singles match and was successful in doing so, he immediately go put in matches again Jason Vertigo the World Champion. A few weeks later he faced Sgt. Hardcore in a #1 Contenders match for the T.W.A Extreme Championship and ended up winning. That next week he faced Extreme Champion Dave Real but lost his first match with Real and started a feud with him. With facing a dozen times and he ended up winning the Extreme Championship in a Extreme Rules match. With the title under his control he was at the top of his game, he defended it against a lot superstars. He lost it at a live event in a triple threat match to Sgt. Hardcore, that match also had Real as well. Happen to lose the title he faced Sgt. Hardcore once more and failed to retain the title and lost the match. 'Main Event Push;T.W.A Title/Leaving T.W.A' Without the Extreme Championship no more, Taker took his championship knowledge and faced the reigning World Champ Jason Voltage and won. After that win he knew he had it in him to become the World Champ, he faced David Real to be put into the Triple Threat match at the next live event and won. The next event he faced T.W.A Champion Jason Voltage and Beast to win the Title for the first time since debuting. After winning the title he was put into many title defenses and won most of them, he was a dominate force in T.W.A at that time. He then faced Sgt. Hardcore in a Anything Goes match and lost the title. Xtreme Wrestling League(2009-2010) 'X.W.L is Born;Rivalry with T.W.A' After a lot of wrestling matches with the likes of Superbacon, Money Made, and Sgt, Hardcore, he got upset and asked for his release from T.W.A. Later that week it was announced that Snow started his own brand calling it XWL, Xtreme Wrestling League and wanted to end T.W.A forever. After he started XWL he recruited Menace Mykal and his brother Zack, against T.W.A. The feud started in before spring of 2010 where Dare-Devil interrupted a title match between Jason Voltage and Dave Real marking the rivalry between Real and Dare-Devil. 'End of X.W.L' At the Battle of Brands Pay-Per-View Dare-Devil and Dave Real competed in a Extreme Rules match for Devil’s championship and ended up winning. With this win made a shocking turn of events as Jason Voltage turned on his own brand and joined XWL. After that win he defeated against SuperBacon and won on the next Pay-Per-View, which turned out with T.W.A winning the event. That next week it was announced that XWL and T.W.A joined into one called Ultimate Showdown Wrestling. Ulitmate Showdown Wrestling(2010-2011) 'Beatdown Champion;Fued with High Class Society' Upon his USW debut he competed in a Elimination Six Pack Matchwith Johnny V., Dave Real, SuperBacon, Menace Mykal and Reaper to see who will be the first ever USW Champion. Dare-Devil came out the champ after being Chokeslamed by Bacon 3-6 Times through a door(table), been Realitybreakered by Real a few times. After that he went on to defend the belt against Real a dozen times. After a promo at a event which Devil tells Real he is better then him in anyway, Real gets upset and attacks Devil igniting the feud even further. At Destination Showdown the Wrestlemania of USW Real was able to win the singles match against with the help of Voltage. Devil was starting a feud with High Class Society, and he needed a partner so he enlisted the help of Menace Mykal. At a live event Mykal and Devil became Tag Team Champions for the first time. They held the belts for a few days and lost them to Devil and his own brother where he took Mykal’s place. Zack and Devil called themselves The Snowboyz and reigned Tag Champs. So the defended the belts for the next couple weeks and the belts became defected became of less people in USW. 'Live Events' The first live event came up and Devil was champion at the real live event he continued their feud and in that event ended up in a tag team. It was between High Class Society and Devil and Johnny V. for one night only the 2 teams fought for a while and Devil and V. ended up victorious. Later that night Devil and Real fought for the USW Beatdown Championship in a ladder match and Real ended up losing within minutes of the match. The next event Real and Devil continued their yet again for the Beatdown Championship in a Submissions Count Anywhere match, Real beat Devil to win the belt. Being enraged with that lose Devil and his brother Zack began a feud with Real and his Team High Class Society. At the next event Devil and Mykal fought and lost the match after jumping off a 15ft ladder into a table. Right after the show Devil formed a Tag Team with Beast calling it Doomsday but that team ended really quickly due to Beast not showing up for their match. At the last night of USW Devil was attack by the locker room which brought back T.W.A very brief. 'Reunion Show;Feuds with Black Majik & SuperBacon' After the attack, on October 9th marked the last appearance for the Battle of the Brands. At the end of the event both brands decide to stop the attacking each other and disband completely. But at that event Real and Devil had one more match to end their feud they competed in a street fight match. With High Class once again trying to help Real to win. Unfortunately the match ended in a no-contest win and neither competitors won. December came around and USW had a reunion show for the troops over seas. Dare-Devil that night at a tag team match also competed in the main event again Black Magik Total Wrestling Annihilation(2011) 'Return of T.W.A' It is in talks about T.W.A returning, Dare-Devil changed his name to the “Risk-Taker” David Snow. He won his first match for the company against Dave Real. The next week he went against Dave Real and lost. On August 7th Snow was Released from Total Wrestling Annihiliation. In October Snow resigned with the company. Full Force Championship Wrestling(2011) 'Debut; Heel Turn' On August 5th Snow came to terms to a contract with the company. On August 20th Snow with will competing against Panic qualify for the Safe Money Match. The Show was Canceled due to not that many wrestlers and the owner had some personal issues. Return To T.W.A(2011-2016) T.W.A Return: Feud with J.Styles & SVD On March 17th, 2012 'The Dare Devil' worked as a heel.made his return to T.W.A's ring at Rumble Sereies after a year of being out of action! Months before the event Devil was preparing for his set match against Shawn Van Dam for the wTw IC championship after Shawn Van challenged Devil in early September. While Devil was talking to Shawn Van Dam in the ring before the match J.Styles interuppted them and announced that he was entered in the match aswell. Unfortanuately Devil did not leave that night with the IC championship in his possession but is looking to capture it in the near future! 'Heel Turn; Winning the Extreme Championship;Face Turn' Snow turned heel for the first time in his career and faced J. Styles and Shawn Van Dam for the wTw IC Championship and failed. Destination Showdown 1 he faced Beast and won the Extreme Championship. He then started a short feud with long time rival Dave Real. At Labor he turned face to team up with J-Styles, Dave Real and newcomer Joe Jericho to face newcomer Dying Breed, Zack Snow, and Shawn Van Dam. 'Feuding with Zack Snow' At Halloween Havoc he competed in a tag match with J-Styles taking on Joe Jericho and Zack Snow for the #1 Contender Shot for their titles and lost thanks to Shawn Van Dam. The next month Snow lost the title to his little brother Zack and went on a semi losing streak. He started to feud with Shawn Van Dam in the next couple of months till Rumble Series. 'Tag Team Champion; Feud with Dave Real' At Road 2 Destruction Snow teamed with Styles to win their first Tag Team gold by defeating Dying Breed. At Destination Showdown 2 he will be defending his Tag Team Championships against "The Wicked Ink Boys" and facing Dave Real in the Main Event in which he lost. Heel Turn; Joining High Class; King of Extreme In Wrestling Finishing Moves Twist of Fate(Front Facelock translated into a cutter) - Adopted from Jeff Hardy Devil Roll/David Roll(Rolling Senton) 2008- Used as a Signature afterwards Swanton(High-Angle Senton Bomb) Side Effect(Wrist-Lock Sit-Out Sideslam) - Adopted from Matt Hardy Signatures Mug-Shot(Running Dropkick to a seated opponent) 2013-present Sit-Out Inverted Suplex Slam Reverse Atomic Drop Double Leg Drop to opponents mid-section Swinging Neckbreaker Managers Zack Snow J-Styles Nicknames King of Extreme The Dare-Devil 'Theme Songs' “The Man Without Fear” by Drowning Pool feat. Rob Zombie''' (2009) "Flat on The Floor" by Nickelback (2010) "Fake It" by Seether (2010-2011) "Twisted Transistor" by Korn (2011-2011) " HeadStrong" by Trapt (2011-2013) '''"Humanomaly" by Peroxwhy?gen(2013-present) 'Championships and Accomplishments' Total Wrestling Annihilation Total Wrestling Annihilation Championship (1 Time) Total Wrestling Annihilation Extreme Championship (3 Time-Current) wTw Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) T.W.A Tag Team Championship(2 Time) w/ J-Styles(1), Zack Snow(1) T.W.A World Championship (1-Time) Ultimate Championship Wrestling Beatdown Championship (2 Time) Ultimate Championship Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/Menace Mykal, Later w/Zack Snow)